My Drug
by Ink Cannot Be Erased
Summary: "This could be Mello's opportunity to see more of this boy. He would give anything to catch him off guard, to drag him out of the world he was in. Even his own dignity. If this is what it had to resort to, so be it." MelloNear
1. Obesessed

Sorry. This is not a Lemon. I don't post Lemons, I just help create them. This is rated T for strong language, violence, very, **VERY** minor sexual themes (there isn't even any sex…). MelloNear.

ENJOY!

Mello collapsed onto his bed, with a sigh. He pounded his fists into the bed, which in Wammy's House, was just a mattress on top of wood. _Damn it to hell! How could I be so foolish? _He brought his hands to his face, making a slapping sound. He stayed in that position for a while, and then he realized he had stolen some chocolate from the kitchen, that he raided last night with Matt.

He took a chunk in his mouth. The bitter-sweet taste filled his mouth. He made a small moan of pleasure as he chewed. The door creaked open loudly and swiftly, making Mello look toward the door, chocolate still sticking out of his closed mouth. Matt. "Hey." Matt said.

"Hey." Mello retorted. "Did you need something?" Chocolate bobbing as he spoke. "Nah Just bored."

"I see."

"You seem pissed."

"… Yeah" He paused before answering, knowing he couldn't hide it from Matt, who knew him front to back. "Near again?"

"No, I'm mad because my shoes are untied. What do you think?" Matt dumbly looked at Mello's shoes to make sure. They were tied. Even though he could sense the sarcasm in his voice, he still felt the need to look.

"What happened?"

"He got a higher GPA then I did." Matt rolled his eyes. What is it with you and beating Near? It's like you're… Obsessed or something."

"…" Mello knew he was a little _too _focused on beating Near. "Ne- I mean… Do you want to play some video games?" He shook off the urge to say "Near would probably be studding, I need to hit the books."

"Sure!" Matt Smiled innocently.


	2. Dignity

Hours later, he snuck into the common room after lights out, like he always does. Very faint music came from the west side. Mello looked, when the music became at least somewhat noticeable.

Sitting at the piano and a short, white, ghostly figure. Rhythmically and softly pushing the keys with his delicate fingers. The beautiful music was almost hypnotizing. He fought the urge to sway or do some slow movement. "…Near." The music stopped. Onyx eyes, meeting his. "Hello, Mello."

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you afraid to get caught, and get in trouble for the first time in your life?"

"I'm sorry…"

"What the fuck are you sorry for?" Mello said angry, but silently.

"Everything. I know you're mad at me, Mello. I know you hate me."

"Yes, I do hate you, Near." Mello said, not hiding anything.

"That's a shame, because I feel just the opposite."

Mello's eyes widened, blushing a bit. "You what?" His whisper became into his normal, but hushed, somehow.

Near showed no embarrassment, or any emotion for that matter. Like he had been preparing for this for a long time. "I believe you heard me."

"N-Near…"

He continued to play the piano softly. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get that off my conscience."

Mello sat by him, on the stool of the piano. "You play beautifully…" Mello said, trying to break the awkwardness. "Thank you." Near said, not even looking at him. This could be Mello's opportunity to see more of this boy.

He wanted everything to catch him off guard, to drag him out of the world he was in. Even his own dignity. If this is what it had to resort to, so be it.

Mello grabbed Near by his shoulders, and jerked him sideways to face him. Mello slowly brought his lips slowly to Near's. Near dare not move, his lips trembling and thinly parted, showing some of his top teeth in shock. Their lips finally touched.

Mello felt as though he was kissing an in adamant object. Near was frozen in shock. But Mello was surprised and pleased to find Near sigh through his nose to let out the air he was holding in from the shock, close his eyes and accept the sudden kiss.

His arms wrapped around Mello's neck.

Mello's hand slid up from Near's shoulders to the back of his head, feeling his soft, snow white hair. They pulled from the kiss, remembering that they had to breathe. Leaving the two panting.

"… …" They stared into each other's eyes while they struggled to breathe regularly. "…Night…" With that, Mello left the room.

Near touched his lips, still shaking a bit.

"…"


End file.
